


Six Times Cho Chang Screamed instead of Crying

by sophinisba



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Character of Color, Drabble Sequence, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba





	Six Times Cho Chang Screamed instead of Crying

_one and two_

In four years as Ravenclaw Seeker Cho had plenty of injuries, but only two that made her scream.

One was in fourth year, when a Hufflepuff Chaser got distracted by the Dementors and flew straight into her – the end of his broom straight into her side. Hurt like hell, but she liked the part where Cedric Diggory caught her and carried her to the infirmary.

The other was sixth year, when Cho got distracted by the new Gryffindor Seeker's red ponytail and lost sight of the Snitch. A Bludger knocked her clean off her broom and into no one's arms.

* * *

_none_

There'd been no Quidditch Cho's fifth year because everyone was busy watching that goddamned tournament.

"Why won't you wear the badge?" the Hufflepuffs wanted to know. "Which side are you on?"

"I'm on the sidelines, and _that's_ what stinks, not Potter. I'd much rather be playing against either of them myself."

Then came that night, when both boys' bodies appeared on the middle of the pitch, neither one of them moving, not even enough to breathe. In the stands there was gasping, shouting, then sobbing and screaming.

Only Cho couldn't find the air to scream. Not even enough to breathe.

* * *

_three_

Not long after Cho's second bad fall on the Quidditch pitch, she knocked Ginny to the stone floor of the Room of Requirement and cried out because she thought she must have killed her.

But no one dies of a stunning spell, and Ginny wouldn't loose her grip on life (or Harry Potter) so easily.

Ginny even thanked her, said practice recovering from a strong hex was just as helpful as practice casting it.

"It hit you harder because I hated you – just for that moment, when I cast it. I'm sorry."

"All right," said Ginny. "Knowing that helps too."

* * *

_four_

She dug up the old Galleon after hearing a broadcast of Potterwatch in which "River" told the "reserve troops" to expect new orders. It burned in her hand and, like a good soldier, Cho answered the call.

She Apparated outside the school gates and took a Cruciatus within seconds. Strangers carried her to the infirmary, tied her to a bed, and did nothing at all to ease her pain.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, hours later, after Ginny had magicked away the bonds and led her to safety.

"Easy. I recognized your voice when you screamed."

* * *

_five_

Nothing like a crisis to make you forget old grudges and arbitrary allegiances. Cho didn't care that the blanket under her back was scarlet and gold. What mattered was the fiery red hair draping over her and the strawberry red mouth opening on her and the pretty pink tongue opening her inside. She was trying so hard to keep quiet, to anticipate what that tongue might do next, that she was in no way prepared when the teeth came down on her clit, and she screamed Ginny's name for all the good soldiers in the Room of Requirement to hear.

* * *

_six_

The sight of another body lying senseless on the ground sent her back to the same shocked silence of two years before. She didn't make a sound, only mouthed _Harry_ and stared, and clutched Ginny's hand. The final fight was resolved among a few, and Cho had no part in it.

Then Ginny let go of her hand.

If she had to be alone, she'd be completely alone. She left the others to their hugs and their tears and walked away. At the edge of the lake she clenched her empty fists and screamed her rage into the deepest night.


End file.
